Somethingn's Gotta Give
by Intern of SHIELD
Summary: Missing Scene from 5.19. Kali talks to one of her male counterparts, and he begs her to stop this stupid riot before something horrible happens.


Storm of the century was right, the god was soaked down to the bone when he walked into the four star hotel on a no star road. The red carpet was even darker as he dripped onto it. "Sir, you can't bring dogs in here," the manager, Mercury, told the black haired teenager, who was pulling down his hood, running his hand through damp hair as the pitbull next to him shook off his black and gray fur.  
>The god smirked, black eyes looking at the other god, the pitbull on the chain jumping forward and trying to lick the Roman god. "Oh Mercury, I'm sure you won't mind if he hangs out here awhile, while I talk to someone," he told the younger god. Mercury nodded at the god. "Honestly I expected my brother to be here, 'course he sends his spawns to do his dirty work."<br>"He doesn't know I'm here," Mercury replied.  
>"And you should get out while you can, I don't enjoy telling my brother one of his sons are dead," the pale man informed his nephew. "Have you seen Kali?" Mercury pointed to the dinner area. "Thanks." The nineteen year old pulled his dog away from the counter, heading to the booth where the dark skinned woman in a red dress. He allowed his dog to annoy some poor guests. As he sat down across from her he saw the pitbull lick the hand of a large, broad shouldered, brown haired man. "Hello Kali," he told her, taking a bite out of the pie he had taken.<br>"Hades," she replied. Short, sharp, and venomness.  
>Hades looked over at the two men, the taller of the two was petting Cerberus' head. "Really Kali? The Winchesters? Michelle and Lucy's <em>vessels<em> do you have a death wish or something?" He hissed at the Hindu goddess. "What are you gonna do? Kill them?"  
>"No, we are going to bargin with them," Kali spit back at her Greek counterpart.<br>Hades sighed, drumming his fingers on the table, "You are signing a death warning for every god in here. If you bring either of those archangels here, they will kill everyone in here. Human and god alike. There is no bargining with them. The only archangel you can trust is Gabriel. Michelle and Lucy fight like me and Zeus, bloody and we don't care who gets in the middle of it. So trust me, this little riot you are planning is going to fail and you will be responible for all these deaths. But you don't care because if you get out there are, what, fifteen other gods you don't have to worry about. I personally don't want my religion's Armageddon to happen; I like where my father is and I enjoy not being in his stomach. Also the Underworld is fucking crowded enough I don't need more spirits down there making the judges' jobs harder than they already are. Please Kali, be rational; this will end horribly for everyone involved, and you are basically serving Lucifer and Michael their vessels on a silver platter." The god of the dead looked to where his dog was still being petted by Sam Winchester, enjoying himself with no care while his two-headed brother guarded the gates to the Underworld. It wasn't often the dog got to take a break from guarding the Underworld and come up to the surface. Hades himself didn't see it to often, as his wife did not approve of his own conquests while he was topside. He didn't bother with complaining about hers since she was just like her father, a slut.  
>"To bad your wife didn't come then, bet you would be happy if she was killed," Kali whispered seductively. "She always keeps you from doing anything." Hades was deny that he was turned on by the goddess as he stood up and fetched his hound.<br>"Sorry, he gets away from me sometimes," Hades told Sam as he hooked Cerberus back onto the chain fastened to his belt. "Sorry if he was a bother."  
>Dean was eyeing Hades suspiciously, while Sam was just, eye fucking him. That made him smirk at the hunter. "It's ok man. My name's Sam, my brother, Dean," Sam told him, eyes lingering on the god for a long moment.<br>"Hades, my dog Cerberus," he replied shaking the larger hand. He heard Dean snort and caught the bitchface Sam sent his way. Hades had the vague feeling Dean was mouthing behind his back, "Go for it Tiger, make sure he's legal though." Another glare. Hades pulled a Sharpie out of his pant's pocket, scrawling his number (because, yes, the god of the dead had a cellphone) on the inside of Sam's hand. "Call if you guys need any help. Might be nice having a second 'angel' on your shoulder. Or is it third? Nah, never mind I don't want to know. See you guys later, oh and watch out for the manager." Hades strolled away from the two boys, feeling satisfied with himself as Kali gave him the death glare of the century and he listed to Dean either bitch or tell Sam to go fuck Hades. As he left the motel his clothes changed from the shirt, jacket, and pants to long, black, shadowy robes with faces attempting to escape them. Cerberus was no longer a pitbull but a large three headed Rottweiler following his master back to the Underworld. Surely he just became the most demonic angel on anyone's shoulder, esspecially a Winchester's. Mary was going to thank him for watching over her son, John would probably do the same, but ask him why he pretty much qasked his son out. He was still upset that he didn't get Ash downstairs, Andy he had gotten and he was thankful to have the stoner in the Underworld. Now all he had to do was fetch Adam from the God Squad and the world would hopefully go back to being what it was before. Normal, violent, cruel, but better than what Head Cheerleader for Hell and the God Squad wanted to do.


End file.
